


Breathless

by diabla616



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabla616/pseuds/diabla616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn takes his chance right before the final battle. Yuri, naturally has been waiting for this all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pengiesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/gifts).



Nights are darker here, in Flynn's new town. The candles dotted around, while enough to give it the nickname 'city of lights', are a poor substitute for blastia. Flynn has been insistent on this point, however, and with Ioder's blessing it's been easier than he expected. Still, even the small reliance on blastia that the town has maintained through necessity will be difficult enough to shake if- _when_ -Yuri completes his mission.

He doesn't notice the newcomers at first. The town is busy, even at night, even now - the people here are resilient, determined not to allow danger to dampen their spirits. The city is finished and that deserves a celebration, whether or not the world may be ending. Flynn's been celebrating as well, a little, despite his lingering worries, and he's dancing with a pretty young girl when he finally notices who has arrived. His partner shakes her head at Flynn's distraction, and then performs an elaborate curtsey before moving smoothly onto another dance partner.

It's not Yuri he notices first, despite how carefully he's been looking for Yuri: it's Karol. He's in high spirits, swinging the bag in which he carries the group's supplies, and joining in with the festivities almost as soon as he's through the gate. Following him are others Flynn knows or recognises from their association with Yuri; Rita, Judith, even Raven. Last through the gate is Lady Estellise, though there's no sign of Yuri or Repede. Perhaps Yuri has been caught up elsewhere. It wouldn't be unusual after all; Yuri never could resist helping anyone in need.

Somehow Flynn feels less like celebrating. By now the night is dark enough - and the partygoers merry enough - that he isn’t noticed when he leaves the festivities, meaning to retire to his room.  


On his way there, however, his attention is caught when an unmistakeable voice says, "Thought you'd be out partying, Commandant."

Flynn turns sharply, and yes: there's Yuri, half-hidden in the shadows between two houses.

"I thought _you_ would be," Flynn retorts. "After all, this could be your last night on Terca Lumereis."

Yuri laughs, low and sarcastic, then steps forward out of the shadows. He looks _terrible_ : completely exhausted, and only now does Flynn realise just how much Yuri has depending on him.

Yuri has been his light of hope for so long that Flynn's never considered just how many others he plays that role for: how many others there are who Yuri can't bear to disappoint.

"Nope," Yuri says, "I'm beat. Thought I'd try and get some rest before the end of the world."

Flynn smiles a little at that, but it feels as forced as Yuri's humour: all the chances he's passed up, all the excuses he's given himself to delay or even avoid talking to Yuri, and this is it. He might never get his chance now.

Yuri mock-salutes, and then fades back into the shadows before Flynn has a chance to reach out and stop him.

-***-

Flynn hasn't been able to sleep. Partly this is concern for his friend, but it's also partly selfish: wondering what he'll do if Yuri doesn't survive his mission, how _he'll_ cope as the one left behind. Especially when Yuri's still completely unaware of _what_ he'd be leaving behind.

The festivities have died down now, leaving nothing but a few scattered couples in the darkest parts of the town. It's a still night and sounds, even whispers, travel far, but Flynn isn't interested in listening to other people's romantic liaisons.

Yuri's room isn't far from his, and true to form, he's left the door not only unlocked but also ajar. It's easy to sneak in. The room itself is comfortable, but far from luxurious: despite the hero's welcome that Yuri and his friends have received, the small town doesn't have the resources yet to offer much more than this. Yuri doesn't seem to mind, as he's touched nothing but the bed. From the foot of the bed Repede lifts his head, and whines a greeting. If he were anyone else, Flynn knows, the reaction would have been a different one. It is this knowledge alone which has comforted him on Yuri's travels: that Yuri inspires such fierce loyalty wherever he goes. It has kept him safe this far.

It feels strange climbing into Yuri's bed: they haven't done _this_ since living in the Lower Quarter and having to share everything. Once it was no longer a necessity the act always felt a little too intimate for Flynn, and Yuri never pushed for anything.

Yuri stirs when he feels the mattress dip beside him, and then blinks up at Flynn in the dim light from the fire's embers. "Flynn?"

Flynn's proud of the way his voice doesn't waver when he responds, "I wanted to talk to you."

Yuri yawns, and stretches, and _wow,_ now is the wrong time to be noticing just how much better Yuri looks on only a few hours sleep. Flynn's mouth feels dry. Yuri evidently hadn't bothered undressing- he's missing nothing but his bodhi blastia.

"I'm guessing this isn't something which could wait till morning, huh? Go on then, shoot. I'm all ears, Commandant."

Flynn's spent years thinking - _over_ -thinking what to say here, but he's still drawing a blank. This is his last chance; whatever happens next, this is the last chance Flynn will allow himself. When he still can't find the words, he leans forward the few inches separating them and brushes his lips against Yuri's. It's quick and chaste, and Yuri doesn't respond immediately, but it gets his message across better than any of the halting, uncertain speeches he's considered over the years.

Yuri hesitates, and Flynn's stomach drops. Then, however, Yuri smiles at him. "Took you long enough didn't it Flynn? I was beginning to think you'd never get around to it. That you didn't want to even." When Yuri kisses him back, there's no hesitance, no doubt at all. It's hot and demanding: everything Flynn's wanted, but not dared put into words, for fear that Yuri might- though now it seems ridiculous that he could have ever feared Yuri might reject him.

Yuri's hands, like his own, are calloused from years of sword fights, but they're warm where they brush Flynn's skin. Flynn's hands are cold from the night air, but Yuri doesn't object to the quick brushes of Flynn's fingertips against sensitive skin. It takes little time (with Yuri's full cooperation for once) until Yuri's naked in front of him. Flynn's still in his dress blues after the festival, and he can't help but feel slightly overdressed, until Yuri murmurs, "I like this. The uniform looks good on you, Commandant. Just wish I could have been there to see you in the full get-up."

"Next time," Flynn vows, slightly breathless as Yuri's hands find another patch of bared skin. "I'll wear it for you when you return." Yuri hesitates at this, at the promise they both know he can't make. It's soon forgotten though, as the rest of their night passes in a blur of pleasure given and received, and more of those searing kisses which Flynn feels long after Yuri's fallen asleep next to him.

"I'll come back," Yuri promises, just before sleep finally wins out. "As long as you're waiting for me, I'll come back."

The following morning Flynn watches Yuri leave Aurnion with his friends, and comforts himself with whispered promises and the still-sharp memory of their first, _last?_ night together.  
That evening he puts on his dress blues once more, and waits by Aurnion's main gate until he hears an unmistakable voice.


End file.
